Fearlessly and Forever Serie de Oneshots Klaine
by Dablerry
Summary: Ideas de Fanfics transformados a oneshots.


_Queridos Klainers _

_Comúnmente muchas ideas se vienen a mi mente relacionadas con Klaine y pues como por tiempo no las puedo hacer Fanfic decidí_

_convertirlas en Oneshots!, espero que les guste._

_aqui va la primera parte del Oneshot titulado Breakin Down espero que les guste._

_ watch?v=gXWYOF0UhCk la cancion que me inspiró._

_no olviden dejarme sus comentarios_

_dudas, opiniones, canciones que se le vinieron a la cabeza _

_lo que sea ! , besos y abrazos para todos _

_Dablerry _

* * *

-¿Listo para saltar Kurt?- sintió tras su oreja la cálida voz del moreno.

El vértigo de aquel momento tenía al castaño con el alma en un hilo, sin embargo no existía forma de que diera un paso atrás en su hazaña, aquella iba a ser la prueba de que se había convertido en un nuevo ser, alguien valiente, una persona con coraje y sin miedo a lo nuevo.

Los rastros de aquel destruido joven que había llegado a Praga a principios de año, habían desaparecido por completo, y es que ya nada quedaba de ese corazón roto y aplastado.

Todo había cambiado, desde aquel primer baile, aquel mágico contacto en su primer día en la ciudad, cuando sentado en la plazoleta aquel desfile llamó su atención, esa tarde en la que se perdió por primera vez en aquel joven poseedor de aquel dulce paraíso color miel quien cortésmente le extendió la mano para invitarlo a seguir la música que llenaba el lugar, el mismo que iba a ser el encargado de ayudarlo en su reconstrucción, aquel con el cual volvió a sentir, aquel con el que logró sonreír por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, tantas historias concentradas en tan poco tiempo.

Lo amaba, como nunca pensó lo iba a hacer con una persona, amaba su forma de ser, alocada e impredecible, amaba su sonrisa, aquella tan llena de bondad y plenitud, amaba las mañanas junto a él, esas que parecían hacerle explotar el pecho de dicha por solo tenerlo junto a él, amaba la forma en que su cabello se le enroscaba en la frente, y como lo besaba con efusividad cada vez que se le ocurría, amaba la forma de sus manos y como estas lo conocían a la perfección, amaba la forma en que lo observaba cada vez que conversaban y también amaba la paz que le traía estar junto a él.

Era como vivir en el paraíso, ya nada dolía, nada le preocupaba, eran solo ellos dos y su amor.

Afirmó sus manos a la fría barra de metal del trapecio y respiró profundo, mientras un beso se posaba en su nuca, era la hora.

-¡Diablos!- maldijo tirando la almohada hacia la puerta de su habitación por nuevamente tener el mismo sueño

Tenía los ojos hinchados como de costumbre y el cuerpo le pesaba al moverse, ¿Cómo era posible que esto le siguiera pasando, aun después de todo el daño que le había causado? Su recuerdo seguía presente, estaba roto, peor que aquella vez cuando llegó a Praga, esta vez era un dolor mil veces peor, como nunca pensó que algo dolería, se sentía vació y sin vida.

Aquel cuento de hadas que tanta felicidad le había traído, aquella noche, se derrumbó ante sus ojos y lo hizo caer en el infierno en el que hoy se encontraba

-Nunca te amé, esto no fue más que un estúpido error, Kurt tu nunca significaste nada para mí -

Dolorosas palabras que desde hace un año no había podido sacar de su cabeza, y es que aun no lograba comprender como aquella fantasía había llegado a su fin, como todo había cambiado tan radicalmente, hoy en Paris, lo único que le interesaba era lograr olvidarlo.

Caminó por las calles y no tardó en encontrarse con aquella esfinge de la singular máscara que tanto le había llamado la atención desde la primera vez que lo había visto, aquel el cual se había convertido en su fiel confidente, el único escucha de su dolor, y del cual tan solo conocía por su ceremonioso atuendo y sus concisas palabras, tales como fé, perdón y esperanza, que escribía en su pizarra tras cada charla del castaño.

-¿cómo estás esfinge, que bella tarde no crees?- preguntó forzando una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el banco contiguo, la esfinge se inclinó levemente en respuesta al saludo y el castaño siguió hablando.

-otra vez soñé con él…- dijo mirando la punta de sus zapatos, apretando con fuerza el borde de las mangas de su chaqueta- no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda seguir soportándolo- dijo con una voz apretada.

La esfinge escribió en su cuadro con letra rústica "tiempo", el castaño lo miró sombrío.

-no creo que el tiempo ayude, llevo un año con esto en el pecho y siento como si nunca fuera a acabar…- dijo cansado, encerrándose en su dolor.-

-Descubrir- escribió la esfinge y el ojiazul frunció el ceño intentando entender que intentaba decirle.

-a que te refieres con eso?...

Ésta volvió a mostrarle la pizarra y el castaño guardó silencio.

-que debo descubrir?, no logro comprender… ¡él lo dejó bastante claro esa noche- alzó la voz alterándose- él lo destruyó todo sin previo aviso!, lo nuestro era tan puro- comenzó a quebrarse- … como iba a pensar que todo era una mentira… imposible, nadie es tan buen actor para hacer algo así… yo.. Yo- y dejó de gritar al darse cuenta de la razón por la cual aun no lograba sacárselo de la cabeza.

Era porque aun no lo asumía, aun no había logrado unir los cabos para tal desenlace, las razones aun no le hacían sentido y pues, el algún lugar remoto en su corazón, existía todavía una esperanza.

-… esto debe ser una broma- susurró con los ojos húmedos- no puedo ser tan ingenuo para pensar en algo asi…- la esfinge lo observó y en silencio lo tomó de la mano, haciendo que este la siguiera extrañado.

Caminaron y se detuvieron frente a un puesto de dulces, la mano de la esfinge apuntó a un padre con un pequeño niño, el castaño solo observó sin lograr entender.

-que me quieres decir- preguntó el ojiazul sintiendo una leve electricidad desde sus manos unidas, sin embargo la esfinge siguió sin decir una palabra.

Pronto se acercaron a un anciano, quien pintaba y exhibía sus obras al público, la esfinge apuntó a una pintura donde se veía un hombre amarrado con cadenas de manos y pies.

El castaños sin entender se puso a llorar.

La esfinge limpió su mejilla y lo llevó al centro del lugar, donde la luz de la luna que ya se había posado comenzaba a brillar con su pálido resplandor apuntándola con su mano.

"_Nunca la luna se había visto tan bella"_, las palabras llegaron a su mente como tristes recuerdos de las palabras que había dicho Blaine en la cual había sido su primera noche juntos.

Rápidamente se giró a buscar a la responsable de aquellos recuerdos pero la esfinge ya se había marchado.

Perdido y cansado, se sentó intentando procesar las difusas claves que ella le había dado


End file.
